Research has shown that using a mobile communications device such as a mobile phone while driving is a significant distraction and substantially increases the risk of the driver crashing.
While there are laws in force in many parts of the world that prohibit drivers from using a mobile communications device while driving, drivers are still flaunting the law by using such mobile communications devices whilst driving. Furthermore in a number of countries companies can be held criminally liable if a driver of their employment were to commit manslaughter as a direct result of using a mobile communications device whilst driving.
So far, there have been no effective means of tracking when a driver is using a mobile communications device while driving. It is an object of embodiments of the invention to address this matter.